


“Were You Trying To Ask Me Out?”

by miss_romantic



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: Drabble, First Dates, M/M, Very short but I had to write something for them asap lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:41:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27406744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_romantic/pseuds/miss_romantic
Summary: Brave asks Crow something before leaving the WRGP stadium.
Relationships: Brave/Crow Hogan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	“Were You Trying To Ask Me Out?”

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve only had trickstarshpping for a day and a half but if anything happened to it I would kill everyone in the room and then myself
> 
> Sorry again if this is ooc I’ve literally only seen up to ep 127

“Crow, wait a sec.”

Crow’d been ready to leave the stadium with the rest of Team 5D’s when Brave tapped his shoulder. “Yeah?” He asked, looking back.

“You wanna go grab a coffee with me on Friday?” Brave smiled.

Yes! But also no. Crow didn’t think he’d want to buy a cup of coffee willingly. Jack’s ridiculous wastes of Crow’s money on Blue Eyes Mountain put a bitter taste in Crow’s mouth. No pun intended.

“Nah, I don’t like coffee.”

Brave’s smile turned forced. “Oh. Sorry.“

Damn it. Uh. He really did want to hang with him. How could he save this? “Let’s get dinner instead.” Oh boy, that sounded way bolder than he’d intended.

“Wait, legit?” Brave perked right back up.

Crow didn’t think he’d ever been so forward. What might have been just a meet up for them to get to know each other better DEFINITELY sounded like a date. Well, things had already been said. The only way to go was forward. And why feel anxiety over things when he could just ask what he wanted.

“Were you trying to ask me out?”

Brave scratched the back of his head and grinned wider. “Yep. I’m guessing that you’re interested.”

Crow nodded. “So, Friday night, what time?”

“Is 7 pm good?”

“Totally.” He started to walk back to the rest of his team, but Brave stopped him one more time.

“You want my number?”

“I guess,” he shrugged.

“Can I write it on your hand? I don’t have a paper.”

“Kay.” He pushed back his sleeve and glove.

Brave’s eyebrows raised. “Is that your sign?” He pointed at Crow’s half exposed mark.

“Uh huh. Only got it a little back.” Brave’s rough fingers curled around Crow’s wrist, and the cold marker traced the phone number onto the back of his hand. “Guess I’ll tell you more on Friday, right?” This time he was the one grinning.

“Sounds good. See ya then!”

“See ya.”


End file.
